Overlaps
This page is used to explain overlaps in the games. Overlaps like, reappearing items, locations, objects, documents, and other similarities. People having this experience can be explained as a Déjà vu. Architecture re-appearance and buildings compared Machine_Room_Comparison.png|In the Mansion, there used to be what is likely to be a yet unknown machine. As in it is unknown how it looks like and what it does. Proof of the existence of the machine can be found in a red room in the Mansion. It is odd that the windows in the place have been boarded up. In Covert Front 4 Kara ends up in Campo de Santa Clara 32, in Lisbon. With the same windows boarded up. With the same floor cutout mark and with the same pipe with cables. Covert_Front_Door_Compare.png|The iconic door of the Mansion of Covert Front 1 reappears similar to the one is Campo De Santa Clara in Lisbon. Void.png|The void is a location that seems to appear and reappear in the Covert Front Series. It seems to be created by the Imagination Realizator. It seems to place rooms in the middle of nowhere connected by a row of cables. The door of the room is always included, at least you can generate it in Covert Front 4. Also, a small edge seems to be created with every room, so you can walk a bit over without falling into nothingness. Dante_Alighieri_Museum_compared_Hotel_Alstadt.png|This image compares the Dante Alighieri House in Florance to Hotel Alstadt. Zurich_Hauptbibliothek_compared_to_Forrest_Hill_drill_hall.png|This image compares the Forrest Hill drill hall in Edinburgh to the Library in Zurich. Character Design and people Wilhelm_II_Compared.png|Wilhelm also shows up in PNCE, in a painting on the wall instead of being Manfred. It is based on a real portrait photography of the Kaiser Wilhelm II by Court Photographer T H Voigt of Frankfurt, taken in 1902. Hans_and_Toten_Compare.png|Karl Von Toten's character design is almost copied of an existing General from WW1, Hans Hartwig von Beseler. The main picture in the hallway of the mansion is almost a copy of this picture seen. But it can be seen that the background in the original is different. The one of von Toten has wallpaper in the background while the one of Hans actually has a room behind it. The picture was also reused as a base in the second episode, where von Toten poses for engines of the flying wing. Manfred_and_Wilhelm.png|Like Karl von Toten, Manfred is based on a real person from the great war, Wilhelm II. The picture from 1917 is taken in a garden of Wilhelm, he is in a military outfit. Manfred always has a fur-collar. Although the medals from Wilhelm aren't his too. Wilhelm had a smaller arm on one side, Manfred does not have this condition. Great War images and other media Compared to our Universe Horten_H.IX_Matt_Compare.png|The Horten Plane is a new kind of airplane denominated Flying Wing. It appears in all Covert Front Series games. In the game, it is called "Airplane of Unknown Construction" by the Intelligence Agency General Headquarters. It was designed by a unknown character as seen in Movie Reel 2. It was probably designed with the help of the Imagination Realisator. You can see it being developed in the Movie Reel 3. It looks like an airplane in real life. It is called Horten HO-229 and was made by Nazi German at the Second World War to bomb the United States in the project "Amerika Bomber". Tank_Compare.png|A picture of a tank from World War I, which has been redrawn by Skutnik for many of the war intro frames used in the first episode of the Covert Front series. SoldiersgasCompared.png|US Soldiers walking into a gas cloud with gas mask on, takes at January 1st 1917. AGO_C_II.png|One of the first few frames of Covert Front 1, shows a plane that crashed in the intro scene in Covert Front 1. It is based on an original image from the first world war, which was staged by Mrs. Gladys Maud Cockburne-Lange. AGO_C_II_Compared.png|This image illustrates the plane used in the Covert Front series, the AGO C II, which Matt used as a template for the plane shown in the series. Trans_Atlantic.png|Trans-Atlantyk is written by Witold Gombrowicz and it is a Polish novel, originally published in 1953. The semi-autobiographical plot of the novel closely tracks Gombrowicz's own experience in the years during and just after the outbreak of World War II. It appears twice, probably as separate prints. It appeared in Covert Front 1 in the bedroom in the attic and appears in a separate room in the the Zurich Library. Category:Technology